


When we're not Fighters, we're Lovers

by glass_flamenco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_flamenco/pseuds/glass_flamenco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one-shots including riren/ereri/erarmin and possibly some Jearmin. <br/>Chapter 1&2 dedicated to Armin and Eren.<br/>Chapter 3 is all riren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it Gross?

“What do you think sand feels like?”   
Armin’s eyebrows shot up momentarily at the question, pausing his scan of the map to think about it. He remembered how Eren—before entering the training corps—would always ask these types of questions as if Armin had the answers for all of them, that childish grin and expecting smile spurring him on.   
Armin tried not to let the intensity of Eren’s teal-like stare get to him as he slowly answered, “Kind of like dirt, I think…I remember reading that it was made up of finely divided rock particles. So, maybe even that spice that Krista uses when she makes her stew. You know, the one that you and Jean tipped over and made a mess of when we were setting up camp?”  
Eren puffed out a sigh as his head rested on the tabletop. “It’s not my fault that horse-face can’t keep his mouth shut.”   
“What were you arguing about anyway?” Armin asked detachedly, measuring the distance from two points on the map he was studying. He heard Eren shuffle around and could see his arms fidget from his peripheral vision.   
“…nothing.”   
Now Armin looked up. Eren rested his chin on his arm, eyes trained on the wall and lips set in a stubborn pout. The blonde cocked his head to the side and nudged his friend’s foot with his own boot.   
“Look, I know you and Jean butt heads, but at least try to get along with him? He has his heart in the right place, you know—”  
“Yeah, it’s up his ass, along with his head.”   
Armin gave him an unimpressed look and sighed, returning to the map the corporal had asked him to look over in order to organize their next scouting mission. “Well, even if I don’t agree with him 100 percent of the time, I still trust him. Even if he did call me gross.”  
Suddenly Eren’s head shot up. “Gross? He called you gross? When?”   
Armin blinked. “Calm down, I’m over it already. He just—”  
“Why did he call you gross?”   
“It doesn’t matter, Eren.”  
“Yes it does.”   
“No, it doesn’t. I told you—”  
Eren stood up with a strange look in his eyes that Armin had never seen before. “That asshole horse-faced dick can’t keep calling us gross, damnit! I’m gonna find him right now—”  
“Us?”   
Eren stopped ranting.   
“What do you mean ‘us’? So Jean called you gross too?” Armin rolled his eyes. “Must be a favorite word of his, I guess. Why would he call you gross?”  
Armin watched as Eren’s face acquired a pink tint. “He—I don’t know! How the hell am I supposed to know how that moron thinks? Why would anyone consider the two of us gross together? It’s so stupid! I mean just because—”  
Eren’s eye met with Armin’s as the shorter of the two stood up and leaned forward. “Eren, you’re not making any sense. And you’re getting way too worked up over Jean’s petty insult. What’s really going on here?”   
Armin watched Eren carefully, noting his blush turn deeper, hands ball into fists and lips pressed in a straight line; all things he remembered from his childhood days but somehow seemed so much more…more what? Not cute. Not endearing. Armin would never think of his best friend, Mikasa’s love interest, as attractive, no not by any standards—  
—even if Armin suddenly felt a pair of rough, hot lips pressed against his own, curious yet shy, wanting but holding back at the same time, shifting ever so slightly as Eren breathed through his nose. And there’s no way Armin would press back after a few seconds, a small sound escaping him as the table’s side pressed into his abdomen and as Eren’s fingers moved on him, running through his hair and leaving shivering touches on his neck and shoulders.   
The map crinkled under the pressure from Eren’s hand as the brunette leaned forward and deepened the kiss, angling his head and opening his mouth just slightly, running an inexperienced tongue over Armin’s lips and giving his silky hair a slight tug. Armin flinched and pressed against Eren harder. Eren nipped at his bottom lip as he gave his hair another tug, this time a bit more rough.  
Armin moaned.   
The sound stopped Eren in his tracks and he watched as Armin’s horrified face turned red, those brilliant blues lowering to the floor and hands coming up to cover his face.   
“I—I, um, should go see the corporal about this…uh…”  
Eren felt the heat pooling in his stomach and knew that Armin had to feel the same. He clumsily leapt over the table and put both his hands on Armin’s shoulders, forcing the blonde to meet his eyes.   
“Armin, I—”  
They both jolted as the doors swung open and in strolled Jean and Reiner in mid conversation.   
The two arrivals looked at the scene of Eren and Armin sporting red faces and disheveled hair blankly, setting down the sacks of grain they had been carrying and walking out just as casually, closing the doors behind them. Before Eren and Armin could do anything, they heard Jean from the other side of the doors.  
“I told you they were gross.”


	2. What are we Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm it gets little steamy here

One week.  
One week of Armin avoiding him in the dining hall, corridors and morning patrols. Ever since his display of emotion—of which would cause his ears to burn whenever he thought about it—Eren had become more and more obsessed with validating what this feeling was.   
It burned in his stomach, it made his palms sweat and tongue go dry, and his mind went south. Way south, to his crotch, whenever he thought of Armin, panting, flushed, eyes lidded and so lewd for such an innocent face…  
He wondered when this change had happened in him. When he went from viewing Armin as a friend to…what? A friend he wanted to ravish? A friend he wanted to push up against a wall and devour completely?   
Maybe this was just a phase. Maybe he was just horny and needed to blow off some steam so he…turned to Armin?   
Eren shook his head. No, this wasn’t just physical. Not to insult Armin—Yeah, because Armin can totally hear what you’re thinking right now, sneered the voice of reason in his head—but if he was going for looks, wouldn’t it make sense to feel this attraction towards Mikasa or even Christa?   
But when he pictured himself with either of those two, Eren felt nothing but embarrassment and a bit of guilt. When he pictured himself with Armin, doing dirty things…well, he had to excuse himself to the washroom for a few minutes.   
Even now, when he was tending to the horses, he felt the familiar stirrings in his pants and sighed in frustration. He threw the bucket full of feed down and stalked from the stables towards the castle.  
Searching through the first level he found that it was quiet, almost eerily so. Everyone else was either scouting or brushing up on their training that Captain Levi had enforced.   
He rounded the corner and entered the hallway that lead to the captain’s temporary office and paused, scratching his head. He didn’t know where Armin had been assigned today, he hadn’t bothered to listen over dinner last night, being too preoccupied in an argument with Jean.   
He jumped as the doors to Levi’s office opened and Armin exited, looking relieved and slightly shaken. Eren remained where he was until Armin noticed him, averting his eyes to the ground and giving him a nervous smile.   
“Oh, hey Eren. I just got done talking to the Captain.” He started walking towards Eren, still avoiding his eyes. “We think that maybe we’ve figured out a strategy for—”  
“Come with me,” Eren interrupted, tugging on his arm to a vacant spare room.   
“Wha—Eren what the hell?” Armin exclaimed as Eren brought him into a dusty, abandoned room and closed the door behind him.  
“That’s what I should be asking you!” Eren shouted back. “You’ve been dodging me like I’m the fucking Grim Reaper or something! What’s wrong with you?”  
“Wrong with me?” Armin snarled. Eren was taken aback for a split second by the force in his voice. “What’s wrong with me? You’re seriously asking that? Well, fine, Eren, I’ll tell you what’s wrong with me. Just last week my best friend since childhood up and kissed me. And not only that, but after we were walked in on, you just fucking left without an explanation or apology or anything! I think I deserve at least one of those!”  
Eren blinked, his mouth hanging open and a small smile pulling at his mouth. Armin saw this and turned red, giving Eren a slap on the head.   
“Ow! What was that for?”  
“You’re laughing at me, you ass!”   
Now Eren actually laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I am. But only because it’s funny how different you are now from when we were kids.” Armin gave him a skeptical look. “I mean, you were always so afraid to say what was on your mind, even though you were always thinking about other people, or seeing the world, or whatever. And now you’re just so…I don’t know, confident, I guess? You finally realized that you’re worth more than you think.   
“And I guess I really like this new side of you,” Eren finished sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed and feeling like a complete idiot. “I-I really like hearing what’s on your mind, even if you’re pissed at me about something…”  
Armin was silent for a moment more before saying, “You didn’t tell me why you kissed me, though…”  
Eren shuffled his feet, feeling butterflies in his abdomen and his palms tingle. “Well, I don’t really know. I mean, this, this feeling I have—about you, I mean—it’s just, I’m really confused when it comes to you. I want,” his voice grew softer as he felt more and more self-conscious about baring his thoughts like this, “I want to…do things to you—with you, too.  
“And if you really hate it,” Eren was suddenly shouting as his face flooded with red, “just tell me so I can stop doing this and stop thinking about you ‘cause it’s really getting to me!”  
The few heartbeats of silence that followed were pure torture. Eren looked up to the sight of Armin with pink cheeks watching him.   
“I don’t…mind it,” he mumbled. “If you wanted to do it again, I…probably wouldn’t mind.”  
Eren’s eyebrows shot up and he closed the distance between them with two steps forward, reaching out to tilt Armin’s face up and reaching his other arm around his waist as he pressed his lips against Armin’s for the second time.  
He felt hands grab on to his shirt as he slightly opened his mouth, repeating his experiment of licking Armin’s lips and succeeding in getting them to part, letting Eren enter his mouth.  
Hot, Eren thought hazily as he encountered the blonde’s tongue with his own. He gave a tentative suck and felt Armin shudder, pulling him closer and moving them towards the nearest wall.   
He disconnected their lips and looked at Armin, out of breath and watching to see what Eren would do next. Eren gave him a lopsided-smile before lowering his head to Armin’s neck, licking and kissing at the rapid pulse he found there.   
Armin fought to control his squeaks and ran a hand through Eren’s messy brown hair. In turn Eren gained a hold on Armin’s leg right behind the knee and lifted it, slipping his own leg in between Armin’s and providing new friction as he kept at his neck, adding in a bite here and there for fun.   
Armin felt himself losing his cool when Eren started moving his hand in a teasing, circular motion on his thigh. He pressed into Eren’s form and felt the heat there, the hardness that was hidden underneath the layers.   
Giving an impish smirk, Armin rolled his hips into Eren’s and they both let out a groan. Eren met his eyes—Armin felt a thrill at the hunger, the want he saw in them—before mashing their mouths together in a heated, needy kiss that got Armin’s head spinning.  
He was almost so swept away that he hardly noticed Eren undoing the chest buckle of his maneuver gear and unbuttoning his shirt until Eren broke away and started leaving kisses on his chest, reveling in the smoothness of the skin he found there.   
Armin started squirming and he felt Eren’s warm, eager mouth travel lower to his abs, tongue tracing a line and fingers brushing over sensitive skin. Armin was torn between giggling and begging for more, more.   
“Ah—ahh, Eren!” Armin bucked forward as Eren cupped him over his trousers and gave a shy squeeze, marveling at the heat he felt from leaving scattered marks all over Armin’s slim but toned form.   
Eren licked his lips and straightened up, mumbling, “Just, just wait a sec…”  
Armin panted as he watched Eren fiddle with his gear before unbuttoning his trousers to reveal his excitement, standing tall and leaking already. Before Armin could get anything out Eren did the same to him and Armin flinched as his length met the cool air.   
He almost died when Eren gripped it with clumsy fingers.   
“Wha—” His outburst turned to a breathy moan as Eren started moving his hand up and down Armin’s girth, alternating between fast pumps and slow strokes that reduced Armin to a quivering mess when he ran his finger across the slit.   
Eren let out a strained groan. “Fuck, Armin,” he somehow moved even closer and pressed their dicks together, using both his hands to pump both of them, “you’re so fucking hot.”  
Armin moved his hips by instinct and held on to Eren’s shoulders, digging his blunt nails into the muscles he found there.   
Eren’s length, pressed against his own, his hot breath on his neck and his face lost in need proved to be too much for Armin to handle as he felt a tightening sensation. He arched up and gave a few more thrusts.  
“Ah, nngh, ah—Eren, Eren, fuck!”  
Eren brought his face to his one more time and swallowed the moans and cries he made as he spilled over onto his stomach. Eren came one second after him, lips never leaving any part of the other’s body as he rode out their orgasms, falling to the floor in a sweaty, sticky fashion.   
They didn’t talk as they fought to catch their breath. Eren closed his trousers and used his cloak to wipe off the mess on his hands, turning to Armin and grinning, clearly embarrassed.   
“Um, can I…”  
Armin smiled. “Sure.”   
Eren wipe the same white mess off of Armin’s abdomen, blushing at the marks he had left there that were turning a light pink color.   
“Uh, sorry, about those. I guess I got carried away.”   
Armin felt like laughing at how ridiculous it was that Eren was apologizing about the bite marks of all things when they had just…done that.   
“So…are you still mad at me?”   
Armin pretended to consider it. “Well, I guess not. You can’t help that you’re terrible at using your words. At least you make up for it with your actions.” Even Armin seemed stunned at his own bold words because he immediately stood up and hid his face as he started fixing his clothes.   
Eren grinned and stood up with him. “Does that mean…we can do this again?”   
Armin stuttered until Eren closed in for a quick, sweet kiss. Armin melted, than rolled his eyes.   
“Fine. As long as it doesn’t interfere with our duties.”  
Armin couldn’t deny the glow of happiness he felt when he saw Eren’s eyes light up. He was brought in for a hug as Eren whispered, “Next time we can do even more. I’ve done a lot dirtier things in my dreams.”   
Armin’s heart just about jumped out of his chest and he pushed away from Eren, feeling mortified and enthralled in the same moment. “I-idiot! Don’t tell me that!”   
Eren laughed. “Why not?” He breathed into Armin’s ear. “You don’t like it?”   
Armin fought the bush creeping up on his face and swatted Eren’s head as he walked to the door. “Come on,” he said tersely, “People are going to start wondering where we went.”   
“Okay, okay, just saying.” As he walked past Armin he placed a single kiss on his cheek and continued down the hallway, leaving the blonde struggling not to pounce on him.  
What have we done? He wondered fleetingly before following his friend back to their comrades.


	3. Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Levi in denial is the best kind of Levi.)  
> Ridiculous reasoning leads to messy means.

Levi raked a scathing gaze over the brats of his squad as they carried out their duties as instructed earlier that morning. Levi had to admit that he missed the days of his old squad when his members would get things done efficiently without much commentary. These new members were chatty, inexperienced and clumsy under his presence.   
The Braus girl looked guilty every time she went near the kitchen or food rations. Springer was always in the middle of some corny joke with no good punch line when he walked by. Historia…was surprisingly well-adjusted and minimal on the crap. Same went for Mikasa, though he could do without the steely looks she gave him. Armin was intelligent, a potential future captain, if he just grew himself a pair.   
And then there was Eren.  
Loud-mouthed, hard-headed, idiotic Eren. The only redeeming quality that boy had was his unwavering passion that willed him to fight. The same passion that became a fifteen-meter titan with the capability of saving all their sorry asses.   
Levi marveled at how fucked they all were. The only hope they knew of was pinned on a fifteen-year-old boy with limited control over their greatest weapon.   
This particular day Levi had taken over laundry duty after watching Springer attempt to wash; Levi was so disgusted that he ordered the baldie to re-clean the entire interior of the cabin and check the maintenance of all the squad’s 3DMG.   
As he washed a set of sheets he noticed a stain on one. He looked closer and suddenly got a rush of nostalgia as he recognized the almost transparent color and size of the stain. This was a boy’s set of sheets, for certain.   
Damn brats, he sneered, making a mental note to sanitize his hands after. He registered Connie approaching him.  
“Sir, I finished with the 3DMG except for Mikasa and Eren’s, since they’re on scouting patrol.” He noticed the sheets in the sudsy water and rubbed his hands. “Did you want me to hang Eren’s sheets on the line, sir?”  
Levi cocked one razor-sharp brow. “These are Jaeger’s, are they?”   
“Uh, yes, sir?”  
“Hmm.” He hummed, standing up. “You finished the cabin?”  
“Yes, sir!”  
“Very well, I’ll check it over. Do me a favor and send Jaeger to my office when he returns, will you?”  
“Yes, sir!”  
Levi headed to his office and ran through the meeting he had held with Hanji a few days before.  
“So, the longer he’s in titan form the more susceptible to losing his sense of control?” Levi asked, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Hanji nodded vigorously.   
“That seems to be the case. We need to work on his stamina, his control of emotions, if we ever want to dig deeper into his titan anatomy. That includes control in his mental, emotional and physical states.”   
“Which means…”  
“Which means we need to exercise any emotion he’s got. His anger, his sadness, everything. Even the romantic aspect.”  
Levi fixed her with a stare. “Romantic aspect?”  
Hanji met his gaze. “Yes, I believe that after he is physically, emotionally and sexually satisfied, he will be able to better control his titan.”   
“How the hell do we do that?”  
Hanji shrugged.   
“Several ways. He’s already in the best physical condition possible, so no worries there. We can ask Armin and Mikasa to sit down with him and have a long conversation about how he feels. As for sexually,” she grinned, “we can always take him to the pleasure district and find a woman—”  
“Stop,” Levi interrupted. “That’s disgusting. You’re suggesting we pay a whore to get the kid off?”  
“Unless you have a better idea?” Hanji returned his glare with a knowing smile. “I doubt he would be interested in Mikasa, he’s made that apparent. And this is the only idea we’ve got so far.”  
Now Levi sat at his desk, wondering if he was really going to do this. He wasn’t going to deny the kid’s attractive looks; he was young, supple, and had strangely intoxicating eyes that drew you in.  
And Levi wasn’t concerned with the fact that he was, in fact, a he. Life was short; you took comfort where you found it, and several subordinates of both sexes had approached Levi in the past, looking for that comfort from him.   
“Heichou?” Eren greeted as he knocked on the door, nervousness creeping into his tone.   
“Eren. Come in, shut the door.”   
Eren did so and stood rigidly in front of the desk. Levi leaned back and regarded him with a freezing look as he took in the boy’s wind-blown brown hair and rumpled clothing where his 3DMG pulled on him the most.   
“Eren.” He kind of liked the way the boy slightly jumped when he said his name. “You are ready to do anything in order to control this whole titan power, correct?”  
“Yes, sir!”  
“Good.”  
He stood up and walked to the door, locking it. Eren fixed him with a confused look. “Heichou?”  
“Jaeger, you look up to me, don’t you?”  
Eren bit his lip. “Uh, sir?”  
Levi started undoing his cravat. “How experienced are you in the subject of sex, Jaeger?”  
Now Eren turned red, from his neck up. “S-sir? What exactly are you asking?”  
Levi sighed and leaned in close, grabbing the back of Jaeger’s head when he tried to step back. “Listen, kiddo. Hanji’s got the idea that you need to be satisfied in every aspect a person’s got, including their sex drive. So here’s the deal.”   
He pulled him down and used his foot to trip Eren, flipping him onto the floor and hovering above him, finding secret joy in watching the kid’s eyes widened. “Either we find a street whore to get you off, or I can do it. Which do you chose?”   
“W-wait!” Eren whined when Levi started undoing the straps on his torso.   
“What.”  
“Why,” Eren swallowed and looked everywhere but Levi. “Why does it have to be you?!”   
Irritation made Levi’s eye twitched. “Why not me?” Was he actually hurt by that? Of course not. That would be absurd.   
“It’s just, if it’s heichou it’s…”  
“It’s what, brat? Spit it out, we don’t have all day.”   
“It’s embarrassing!” He blurted out, blushing like the virgin he (probably) was. “Heichou is so cool, and I’m…I’m just a monster.”  
Levi watched him for a few heartbeats before gripping his chin with thumb and pointer finger and tilted his head to the side, placing his lips on the soft flesh of Eren’s neck.   
He felt the younger man shiver as he licked and sucked at a tender spot, nipping at his pulse. “H-heichou!” Eren squirmed under the attention and Levi felt his arousal already against his leg. He let a contempt chuckle puff against his neck.   
“Immature brat,” he chided, undoing the straps on his waist while pushing his shirt up, eyeing the tanned abs and chest in front of him.   
Not bad, he thought as he dipped his head and grazed his teeth lightly against one dusky nub, testing it with his mouth.  
A strangled whimper forced its way out of Eren’s throat and Levi watched his muscles convulse under the attention his hand was paying them. Eren bucked his hips and looked down at Levi, blush glowing and cerulean eyes lost in blown masses of black arousal. His lips were parted as he licked them.   
Levi found himself drawn to that tongue and imagined what it would feel like on his dick.   
Not now, he thought as he undid his pants and drew them down, absorbing Jaeger’s startled gasp as the rough fabric brushed against his length. This is about the kid.   
Levi bit the muscles on Eren’s stomach and blew hot breath onto the tip of his (surprisingly impressive) length, locking eyes with him and giving a smirk.   
“Feeling good, Jaeger?” He asked cryptically, running a nail through the slit on the pink head. Eren’s entire form shuddered and he looked about ready to break down.   
His voice was breathless and needy as he replied, “Y-yes, it feels good, heichou.” He rolled his hips up and Levi held them down as he brought his mouth close to his pulsing length, giving a teasing lick.   
“Heichou, please!” The kid was nearly begging, hands at his sides and fingers digging into the woodwork as much as was possible. Levi was astounded that he was actually aroused at the sight of a breathless teenager with a hungry gaze, eyes gone as he bucked and rutted up against him like a dog in heat, yearning for some sort of release.   
Levi found that he was more than okay with giving it to him.   
He took Eren’s arousal in one go, only stopping when his nose brushed the pubic hairs at the base. Eren swore and his body arched up, fingers threading through Levi’s hair and holding him steady.   
Levi knew that it was useless to try and draw the process out (even if he really liked the idea of sucking this boy dry until he could do nothing but scream his name and beg for more) so he started sucking with all he had, running his tongue up the side of his dick and mouthing the sensitive head, humming around the length as he went down again and again, lightly nibbling the underside of his shaft.   
Jaeger was losing his mind, chest heaving and hips moving against his hands, moans Levi had only heard out of women being dragged from those lips.   
It came all too soon; Eren made an attempt at a warning but Levi plowed on, allowing Jaeger to make shallow thrusts into his mouth while Levi pulled on his balls, rubbing them as he took his length one more time and swallowed around him. Levi felt him twitch in his mouth before it was filled with a sticky substance that he swallowed down.  
Swallowed down for cleanliness reasons. Not because he found it kinky as fuck.   
Levi sat back on his heels and licked his lips, admiring his handiwork. Eren was a mess, all sweaty forehead and rising abs, his hair splayed out and disheveled as his glazed eyes looked over his captain perched above him, eyeing the bulge in his superior’s pants.   
Without warning Jaeger sat up and gripped the back of Levi’s neck, bringing their lips together and pressing against Levi, licking at his lips and shaking with surprise when Levi responded, fisting his shirt and pulling him closer as Levi’s tongue invaded his mouth, stroking Eren’s and running it around everything inside.  
They disconnected only when Eren ran out of breath, Levi shivering. This kid…he’s dangerous.   
“Well then,” Levi announced, standing up and brushing himself off. “That solves that, I suppose. Get off the floor and go clean up, Jaeger, you’re a mess.”  
“But, Heichou, what about your…”   
“Shut up and do as I say, Jaeger.”   
“Yes, sir,” he answered uncertainly. He paused at the door. “Um, heichou, can we…may we do this again?”  
Levi sat down at his desk and flicked his eyes up to Eren. “…We’ll see, won’t we? Brats your age are pretty hormonal. Who knows?” He made a great show of filing through the papers on his desk. “You may even need some satisfying tomorrow after lights out, wouldn’t you say?”  
Levi would never admit to the amusement he felt when he saw the kid’s eyes light up.   
“Yes, Le—captain!”   
He gave Levi a grin before closing the door. Levi attempted to look over the report Erwin gave him earlier before giving up, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, replaying the feel of Eren’s hot skin under his teeth and cursing the heat in his pants that rose up along with it.  
(Shit. I’m fucked.)


End file.
